The Royal Romance, Book 2
The Royal Romance, Book 2 is the second book of ''The Royal Romance'' series. It succeeds its first book, The Royal Romance, Book 1 ''and is followed by [[The Royal Romance, Book 3|''The Royal Romance, Book 3]]. Summary In the wake of your scandal, will you be able to get your happily ever after? Fight for your happily ever after alongside your handsome prince in this modern romantic drama filled with courtly intrigue. '' Chapters '''Chapter 1: Homecoming' In the wake of your scandal, will you be able to get your happily ever after? Chapter 2: Reunion With the return of an old friend, will you be able to find Tariq and clear your name? Chapter 3: Return to Applewood When the engagement tour returns to the site of the scandalous photograph, can you discover any clues? Chapter 4: Flirting with Disaster With help from your friends, will you be able to find a new lead during the country picnic? Chapter 5: International Impressions As you accompany the royal court, can you make a good impression on the international stage? Chapter 6: Italian Nights ' ''With the dinner in Italy winding down, will you be able to catch the photographer? '''Chapter 7: Girl's Night Out At Madeleine’s bachelorette party, will you be able to uncover the identity of the suspect? Chapter 8: City of Lights Can you continue to manage your image on the world stage at a Parisian charity fashion show? Chapter 9: Brotherhood of Man Will you be able to find Bastien at the bachelor party? Chapter 10: Tea Time in Paris Will you learn anything from confronting the Queen Mother at the tea party? Chapter 11: A Night at the Opera Can you wrest the truth from the Queen Mother on your last night in Paris? Chapter 12: Family Ties As the engagement tour takes off to China, will you find a way to confront the King Father? Chapter 13: The Art of Drinking Tea Can you secure the favor of Hana's father when he hosts a tea ceremony for the royal court? Chapter 14: Back to the Big Apple Can you impress Adelaide at the U.N. party while searching for clues as to Tariq's whereabouts? Chapter 15: Lost in Los Angeles The search for Tariq is on! But even if you find him, can you convince him to make a statement? Chapter 16: A Monumental Night ' ''Now that the royal engagement has been broken off, what does the future have in store for you? '''Chapter 17: Cordonia Bound You've cleared your name and declared your love, but what does your return to Cordonia hold in store? '' '''Chapter 18: ' TBA...'' Gallery 24852532 1754383404866165 4757242473459673650 n.jpg|Ad showing TRR Book 2 MaxwellRoute.jpg|Maxwell as a LI Route DrakeasaLI.png|Drake as a LI Route LiamRoute.jpg|Liam as a LI Route Hannaroute.jpg|Hana as a LI Route Trivia * The book was confirmed at the end of Book 1. * It premiered on Friday, September 22, 2017. * The corgi from the book cover makes its appearance in Chapter 7. You can adopt the corgi and name it, but this is a premium choice. * On December 22, 2017 in Book 2, Chapter 14, Maxwell Beaumont became an official Love Interest. *Depending on who you pick as LI to have the talk with, the summary for chapter 17 will reflect that and have the name of the love interest you went with at the end of chapter 16. This is similar to the set up High School Story Book 2 did. Category:Stories Category:The Royal Romance Category:Romance